


I See the Angels, I'll Lead them to your Door

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Attempted Rape, Children, F/M, Future Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Templars from Paris are arriving in London to challenge Jacob, Evie and Henry. Jacob's apprentice, Simon, meets Juliet, a mysterious girl who moved to London from Paris with her family to start over after the brutal murder of her older brother, Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See the Angels, I'll Lead them to your Door

The two strangers stared at the other with faces red from embarrassment.

 

"Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne faisais pas attention à l'usure que je allais," she finally spoke up, tearing her emerald green eyes away from his deep chocolate brown eyes as she began to hurriedly gather up her items.

 

"I'm sorry?" he interrupted her by placing a hand onto hers, reached out to pick up a fallen book.

 

"I'm sorry, but I keep forgetting that I am no longer in Paris." If anything, her face turned redder. "I was too engrossed with Les Hounds de Baskerville." She showed him her book, which was in French, before turning her face away.

 

He stood and offered her his hand, which she accepted after a moment. Once they were standing, he noticed that she was petite, standing just below his breastbone, and pretty. No, not pretty- breathtaking, with long dark brown curls that she wore loose, enormous emerald green eyes, and skin as fair as porcelain. Her lips were a deep berry pink, freckles spilled from her nose onto both cheeks, and her nose was tiny and dainty.

 

Likewise, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was as pink tinged her cheeks again. He was tall and well muscled, with dark blonde hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and a nose which looked as though it had been broken two or three times.

 

"I'm Simon," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

 

"Juliet," she responded, slipping her hand into his and flushing deeper as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

 

"Would you permit me to escort you home?" he dared to ask her, feeling his heart beginning to beat like a drum when she offered her arm for him to take.

 

"Of course," she answered him as they began to stroll along the sides of the streets. "You're from Paris?"

 

"Oui," she answered eagerly. "London is very different from Paris."

 

"How so?" he asked and that was all the encouragement she needed to begin rambling about the various differences between the two cities. Some were good, some were bad, others were natural observations, but still she spoke her mind freely.

 

"My parents owned a bakery in Paris. Papa moved us here for better business," she explained. "I make the best éclairs," she boasted with pride.

 

"I have no clue what an éclair is, but I want one now," Simon teased her, chuckling as she pushed him.

 

"We're here," Juliet announced a few minutes later, turning to kiss Simon on the cheek. "Come by tomorrow and I'll give you an éclair, fresh from the oven."

 

And with that, Juliet opened the door to the bakery and vanished from Simon's view.

 

~xoXox~

 

"Simon, you're in a happy mood today," Evie Green pointed out as the lad flopped into a chair with a small smile on his face.

 

"Is it suddenly a crime to be happy?" he asked sarcastically, picking up Daniel Frye and perching the four year old little boy onto his knee.

 

Evie was spared answering him when her husband, Jayadeep Mir, AKA Sir Henry Green, entered the room with a tired look on his face.

 

"Templars," he explained wearily, kissing his wife on her forehead and patting his youngest son on his head. "It seems as though London is now home to them."

 

"What?" Evie asked in a confused tone of voice as thirteen year old William and his younger brother, Eight year old John, came in as well.

 

"My sources tell me that Templars from Paris are moving into London," Henry explained in a grim voice.

 

"But papa, I thought you and mama and Uncle Jacob killed all the Templars years ago," spoke up Daniel, removing his thumb from his mouth long enough to speak.

 

Henry answered his son, but Simon was lost in thought.

 

Was Juliet a Templar?

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne faisais pas attention à l'usure que je allais~ I beg your pardon, but I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going
> 
> Les Hounds de Baskerville~ The Hounds of Baskerville
> 
> Oui~ yes


End file.
